


Something To Live For

by TheLittleRocketMan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRocketMan/pseuds/TheLittleRocketMan
Summary: Following the battle against Acnologia, the mages of Crime Sorciere has been pardoned for their crimes. And now, their leader Jellal Fernandes finds himself without something to live for. Could that something be a future with the apple of his eye, Erza Scarlet?NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FINAL CHAPTER (545) OF THE MANGA. HERE BE AN EPILOGUEY STORY!NOTE 2: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE 100 YEARS SEQUEL MANGA. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND.





	Something To Live For

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.   
> PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!

At last, at long last, the evil known as Acnologia was defeated. It was a colossal effort by all involved, especially the Fairy Tail guild. But now, the darkness had subsided to give way to the dawn to many new tomorrows, not just for Fairy Tail, but also to all the guilds that fought alongside the mages from Magnolia. And for one mage, in particular, the road ahead would be brighter than ever.

 

It was another day in the guild hall, and as Fairy Tail was in its usual lively state, Erza saw her guild master Makarov come up to her.

 

“So, Erza,” he said in his cheerful tone. “Why the long face? You have something on your mind?’

 

Erza looked at her master. “It’s Jellal,” she said as she struggled to find the words. “Ever since Acnologia, I haven’t heard anything about him or anyone in Crime Sorciere.” She looked at the cake in front of her. “Maybe he actually found a fiancée.”

 

Makarov looked up at the S-Class mage. “Well, I heard through the grapevine that he and his friends were given an audience with the queen.” Erza perked at Makarov’s revelation.

 

“Really?” she asked.

 

“It’s true,” Makarov said. “It turns out that he and his friends were actually pardoned for their crimes. And they were told to live for the future. I hope they find something to live for.”

 

“Do you think they’ll come here, Master?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. When have we ever turned away anyone from Fairy Tail?” And with that, Makarov was off. Erza looked at her guildmates conversing with each other and enjoying the return to something resembling stability. And all Erza could think about was the fact that her old friend, the one who put her and her friends through Hell in the Tower of Heaven, the one who was willing to sacrifice himself to free her from any pain that he would cause, the one who went off to eliminate the dark mage Zeref, joined by mages like him that were seeking atonement. And now that the mages of Crime Sorciere were no longer wanted criminals, Erza could only hope Jellal and his companions could find the atonement they were seeking for what felt like ages.

 

Without a job for her or her team, Erza decided to spend the afternoon walking down the streets of Magnolia. And while she wasn’t turning heads, some were rather surprised to see the mighty Requip mage out and about while she wasn’t wearing her armor. However, Erza paid them all no attention since all her attention was focused on the elegantly decorated strawberry cake in the bakery window that she felt was calling her name.

 

“Figured you’d be here.”

 

Erza turned to the voice and instinctively reached to her side, only to realize that without her armor she wouldn't be able to summon a sword to slice and dice anyone who threatened her. However, once she saw the face in front of her, her eyes widened. And there was only one thing she could say.

 

“Jellal?”

 

In front of her was the blue-haired man that many times since the Tower of Heaven, she had crossed path with for just moments. The man that said that he was destined to be in darkness while she was destined to be in the light. And here he was in Magnolia as a free man.

 

“What are you doing here?” Erza asked.

 

“Well, we came to see Magnolia, and we wanted to make sure that if Jellal was to make something out of this new life, it involves not constant self-loathing and crying himself to sleep when there’s only one person that would all that crap stop.”

 

The words of Meredy, the Crime Sorciere co-founder, caused the normally stoic Jellal to blush profusely. “I was wondering, would you like to go and get a slice of strawberry cake?” Jellal asked.

 

“That would be lovely,” Erza replied.

 

Inside the bakery, Jellal couldn’t help but feel like he was a caged animal. Shaking in his chair, all he could feel was his desire to be back in the wilds of Fiore, but at the same time, the apple of his eye was right in front of him, enjoying a strawberry cake that she wanted to share with the man that she had known for so long.

 

“I hear you’re free now,” Erza said. “Even if you weren’t, it’s not a crime to enjoy a slice of cake.” Jellal looked at the cake in front of him and finally decided to cut a piece.

 

“I am,” he replied. “ And I see that your hair is more flowing than it usually is. It’s really nice.

 

Upon hearing Jellal’s compliment, Erza’s cheeks matched her scarlet hair that Jellal first noticed and started to admire so long ago. “Thanks,” she said. “I just brush it.”

 

“The thing is,” Jellal continued. “I don’t know what to do now. I’ve spent so long looking to stop Zeref, and then Acnologia happened, and…

 

“And they’re gone,” Erza said. “They’re all gone.” Erza sipped the cup of coffee that she had ordered to go with her cake. “Also, I always knew you never had a fiancée. You’re a bad liar, Jellal.”

 

Jellal put his hands to his face and let out a faint sigh of disappointment. In the corner of his eye, he saw Meredy peeking look through the windows…only to run away when Jellal looked at the window before turning back to Erza. “What are you asking of me?” he asked. “Are you asking me and the rest of Crime Sorciere to join Fairy Tail?”

 

“How about you walk me back to Fairy Hills?” Erza replied.

 

On the way back to Fairy Hills, Jellal started to feel a weight lift from his shoulders as he walked through Magnolia. And when he felt that nobody was watching him as the sun went down and day turned into night, Jellal grabbed linked his hand with Erza’s, leading Erza to feel like she was on a cloud as she walked back to the dormitory. When the two made it back to Fairy Hills, Jellal suddenly stopped to take in the women’s dormitory that housed many of Fairy Tail’s female mages. Unknown to them, Meredy was hiding in the bushes watching what she felt was two lovebirds making every excuse to not fly.

 

“Here you are,” Jellal said. Erza rubbed her arm and looked at the ground nervously and asked what would be a bold question for her.

 

“Would you like to stay the night, Jellal?”

 

Jellal was stunned at the sudden boldness. “Why?” he asked.

 

“Why not?” Erza replied. “Just live, Jellal. And maybe one day, you can know me as more than just a fiancée. ”

 

“Say yes, you freaking idiot,” Meredy quietly said from her hiding place.

 

Jellal looked at the Fairy Tail mage that he had pined over for ages before finding himself struggling to fight back tears, and he felt Erza’s arms wrap around him.

 

“It’s okay to feel confused,” Erza said. “I know how it is to not have anyone. You have Crime Sorciere. I have Fairy Tail. We can have each other if that’s what you want.”

 

Jellal wiped his face clean and mustered the courage to say the words that he thought that he would never say.

 

“I love you. I love you, Erza Scarlet.”

 

And after that, Jellal looked into Erza’s eyes and the two shared a kiss on the lips. To each other, it felt like the world had stopped.

 

“FINALLY!”

 

The two mages looked at the bushes and saw Meredy fully sprung out, apparently not caring who heard her. Upon seeing Jellal and Erza staring at her, Meredy simply froze.

 

“Oh…uh congratulations, you two,” Meredy said.

 

“Actually, I think I’d like to stay the night,” Jellal said, this time with a smile.

 

Erza smiled back, and again she found herself blushing as she led Jellal into Fairy Hills. And as the door closed, Meredy stepped out of the bushes, dusted herself off, and walked away from the dormitory, happy that she had helped the infamous mage known as Jellal Fernandes make the step toward to the light, and toward a better future with the woman he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2017, not long after Fairy Tail ended. Personally, I feel that the ending was perfect, especially for Jellal and Erza and their relationship. However, when I went on Tumblr, it seems that people were upset that Jerza didn’t get a hardcore canon confirmation that they feel this ship deserves. Well, I hope that this fanfiction can compensate for that. And to Hiro Mashima, thank you so much for introducing me to such great characters, and here’s hoping that someday, Jellal and Erza can find happiness together.


End file.
